


Day of the Spiders

by orphan_account



Series: Consequences of Love [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha confronts Peter and the Oscorp Spider makes it's move.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Consequences of Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Day of the Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Pepper and Tony watched with a smile as Peter and Natasha embraced, Clint was watching and mentally counting down from 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… but he never managed to finish the countdown because soon Natasha pulled back and slapped Peter’s arm “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!” Clint snickered at Peter’s deer in headlights expression earning a fierce glare from Natasha causing him to pale.

Even the Hulk inside Bruce trembled _‘She scary’_ Hulk spoke inside Bruce’s head, looking to Tony; Bruce motioned to the door “Big guy is scared, I’m going to the lab” he said causing Pepper to giggle. Tony patted his shoulder in understanding before he followed, especially when Natasha glared at him. Scrambling away Tony and Bruce headed down to the safety of the lab where Friday was performing test on the DNA sample they had found.

Peter looked to his mom for help but she headed to the kitchen with a look that spoke volumes ‘You’re on your own Petey Pie’ Grumbling beneath his breath he looked at Natasha and smiled sadly “Well, I… I…” Peter nervously stood in front of her. Hurricane Natasha raging in front of him that would have made Hulk shit himself in fear and hulk feared nobody… except Pepper.

“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!!!” Natasha shouted at the top of her lungs.

“I…” Peter had tried to talk, to try and calm the storm down but Natasha continued.

“YOU WHAT? I KNOW EVERYTHING PETER… I know you were going to break me out of the red room academy Peter; Pepper and Karen told me everything but what I don’t know is why, why would you do something so stupid?” she had not been this angry before, well except the time after Peter saved her from Doc Ock. Kicking the floor with the tip of his shoe Peter muttered something under his breath, tilting her head to the side Natasha looked curious “What was that?” she asked.

“Because I love you” Peter muttered a little louder this time for Natasha to hear him. Natasha melted hearing him say that but then Peter spoke again and hurricane Natasha dropped hard like an anvil “I’m in love with you” Peter admitted.

Natasha’s mouth dropped open as her brain short-circuited, unable to produce any words to speak Natasha stood there in complete shock. Peter looked away not wanting to see her reject him, so he kept his eyes on the floor. Natasha stood there for a moment completely in shock by Peter’s words before she managed to find her voice “You’re in love with me?” she asked.

Nodding his head Peter whispered “Yes” as he looked at her “I… I wanted to break you out of the Red Room Academy because I wanted you to have a normal life, get married and have a family” he admitted.

“Because I admitted that I regretted what happened?” Natasha asked, remembering how she had admitted to Peter that she had regrets concerning letting herself get sterilized.

“Yes” Peter answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Natasha looked between Peter, Pepper, Clint and Steve before taking Peter’s hand. Pulling him towards her bedroom Natasha closed the door behind her and sat Peter down on the bed. Sitting beside him Natasha turned her body to face him before taking hold of his hand “Peter, you knew that if you had succeeded then you and I would never have met” she stated.

“I know” he answered as he looked at her hand holding his, Peter knew the inevitable rejection was coming and he did everything he could to prepare himself for it.

“And you were willing to sacrifice everything… for me to be happy?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

Nodding his head Peter answered “Yes” without hesitating.

Tilting her head to the side Natasha smiled and cupped his cheeks in her hands, tilting his head towards her she leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. She began to ask herself what did she do to deserve Peter, she had a lot of red in her ledger and Peter deserved better than that. But she never had anyone willing to sacrifice for her and change time for her to be happy.

“Peter” Natasha whispered as she squeezed his hand, Peter winced knowing what was coming, the inevitable rejection.

“Peter, I care about you… a lot” Natasha started “And… I will admit that there is more to how I feel towards you than just friendship” Peter winced but then his eyes flew open and he looked at her “Huh?” he responded with an adorable confused expression, not expecting her to say that. Giggling at Peter’s current confusion Natasha shook her head as she smiled fondly “What, you thought I was going to reject you?” she asked “Peter, truthfully I’ve had feelings for you since you saved me from Doc Ock” she admitted. Peter’s face lit up and she giggled “All, All I ask is that you give me time to think things through” she stated.

Nodding his head Peter replied “I’ll give you as much time as you need” he answered.

Leaning in and pressing her lips to his cheek Natasha pulled back and looked into Peter’s eyes “Peter, I am happy that you didn’t do it because as much as I regret what happened… I wouldn’t change any of it because I have you” Peter wrapped his arms around her tight and pulled her into a hug, Natasha sank into it and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

In the vent systems overhead.

The Black Widow spider from Oscorp was crawling through the vents over her room before settling down and waited. Peter kissed Natasha’s cheek before he headed out to the kitchen leaving Natasha to get unpacked and to take a nap from the long flight. Natasha lay down in her bed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift to sleep.

In the meantime:

Peter was working in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Pepper returned from her room “Hey Petey, how did things go between you and Nat?” she asked.

“Oh it went well, she asked for time to think things through” Peter replied as he looked at his mom “Where’s dad to?” he asked.

“Oh, he’s down in the lab, running the sample of the intruder’s DNA that was left in the lab” Pepper answered as she rubbed her neck “By the way, Friday scanned the vent systems and there is no sign of the spider” she revealed.

“Hmm, Okay, best be on our guards” Peter answered as he turned.

“Peter, we need to talk about things” Pepper stated as she took him to the couch “About your future”

“How do you mean?” Peter asked as he sat down and looked at his mom.

“Well you are 22 now, you can’t go back to school” Pepper explained as she brushed her hands through his long hair “Also, I think we need to cut your hair”

Nodding his head in agreement Peter sighed heavily “I know mom, I think we need to talk about my future too” he agreed.

“So, what’s going to happen now between you and Natasha?” Pepper asked as she leaned back in the couch.

“Now, I wait” Peter answered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Pepper smiled at her son and she hugged him tight.

Natasha’s room:

Laying down in her bed Natasha was fast asleep, unknown to her though the there was a spider scuttling slowly down the wall towards her bed. Rolling over onto her side Natasha was deep asleep as the spider leapt from the wall and onto the headboard before slowly crawling it’s way down. Natasha mumbled Peter’s name as she slept, her lips curling into a smile as she nestled beneath the blanket.

Slowly the spider moved onto the pillow behind her and made its way down beneath the blanket. Scuttling down the bed the spider turned and made it’s way towards her back, mumbling Peter’s name again Natasha continued to remain asleep and oblivious to the intruder. Attaching to her back the spider crawled it’s way up slowly until it reached the small of her back before coming to a stop.

There was a tense silence as it’s beady eyes looked stared off into nothing before it sank it’s teeth in hard. Bucking hard Natasha yelped as she rolled over onto her back effectively crushing the spider. Wincing Natasha sat up and looked at the crushed spider on her bed sheets, reaching behind her Natasha’s fingers grazed the small lump on her back where the damn thing bit her.

Looking at the dead spider Natasha hummed to herself, because of it’s crushed body it was hard to tell what the hell it was. Natasha sat there for a moment as the world became blurred “Fri-Friday?” she called.

“Miss Romanov, are you okay… I am sensing unusual readings in your bio-signs?” the A.I responded as Natasha got out of bed and ripped the sheet off. Dumping the ruined sheet with the crushed spider on its Natasha sat down “Should I call Peter?” Friday asked.

“No, it’s nothing” Natasha replied, there was no way a spider bite acted this fast.

It had to have been the trip.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback.


End file.
